chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Chowder. The second season ran from 2008 to 2009. It contains 20 episodes (38 segments). It aired on October 2, 2008 and ended on October 8, 2009. Episodes 21a The Arborians - ''' Mung, Chowder, and Shnitzel need a special syrup from an annoying tree in order to complete a pancake recipe, but soon the tree and his family end up taking over the catering company, leaving them to find a solution. Aired on October 2, 2008''' 21b The Garage Sale - '''Chowder starts eating his stuff sold at Mung's garage sale. '''Aired on November 20, 2008 22a Panini for President - '''When Panini declares herself as the new president of the apprentice's society, Gorgonzola (through Chowder) ends up competing against her the title. '''Aired on November 6. 2008 22b Chowder's Babysitter - '''While babysitting Chowder, Gazpacho believes he has accidentally killed Chowder. Convincing Chowder that he's dead, they both attempt to get his "spirit" to pass on to the other side. '''Aired on November 6, 2008 23a The Fire Breather - '''After Chowder eats a group of hot peppers in order to keep them from escaping the kitchen and burn down the city, he begins to breathe fire whenever he opens his mouth, whether he wants to or not. '''Aired on November 13, 2008 23b The Flying Flinging Lingons - '''While helping Mung make a giant bread bowl for a traveling circus troupe, Chowder becomes obsessed with being a member of the Flying Flinger Lingons, and runs away to join them. '''Aired on November 13, 2008 24 Hey, Hey It's Knishmas! - '''Chowder worries that he won't receive the gift he wants on Knishmas, when he sees Mung attempt to make a perfect Schmingerbread house and fail several times. Upon seeing this, he recruits Panini and Gorgonzola to help him make Knish Kringle like Mung's house. '''Aired on December 4, 2008 25a Chowder's Cathering Company '''Against Mung's wishes, Chowder secretly starts his own catering company for a bunch of trash-dwelling vermins. However, when these vermin attempt to kill Mung, Shnitzel, and Truffles, Chowder must choose between his friends and his dreams. Aired on December 11, 2008''' 25b The Catch Phrase '''When a celebrity chef takes Marzipan City by storm, and wins the admiration of Chowder from Mung, Mung must come up with a catch phrase to win back Chowder's adoration. Aired on December 11, 2008''' 26a The Hot Date '''Sergent Hoagie prepares to go on a blind date, but must first deal with a crime committed at Ms. Endive's swimming pool caused by herself. Aired on February 12, 2009''' 26b Shopping Spree '''When Truffles becomes sick, Mung, Chowder, and Shnitzel are left in charge of the company's money box. However, they become tempted by the large amount of money and go on a huge shopping spree, leaving no money left in the box. The gang must now find a way stop Truffles from noticing the missing money Aired on February 12, 2009''' 27a The Party Cruise '''Mung takes Chowder and Shnitzel to go fishing, but end up on a cruise ship falsely owned by Reuben. Aired on April 2, 2009''' 27b Won Tomb Bombs '''When Mung's old cooking master comes to visit and tells a story about Mung's greatest failure to all of Marzipan City, humiliating him and turning everyone against him, Chowder and Mung travel back to the past to fix his failure. Aired on June 1, 2009''' 28a The Big Hat Biddies '''Truffles tries to impress the members of The Big Hat Biddies, and the others try to help by making a big feast for the club. Aired on June 2, 2009''' 28b The Deadly Maze '''Mung's old apprentice Gumbo traps Chowder within a huge maze so he can get rid of Mung, but soon finds himself lost within it and ttrys to find their way back out. Aired on June 3, 2009''' 29a Kid Shnitzel '''Chowder & Shnitzel acts like kids to get out of work. '''Aired on June 4, 2009 29b Gazpacho Fights Back '''When an intimidating woman bullies Gazpacho into giving her free produce, he and Chowder must think of a way to fight back, by going to the strongest person they know. Aired on June 18, 2009''' 30a The B.L.T.s '''When Chowder must pass the upcoming "''B''asic ''L''earning ''T''est" (B.L.T.'s) or he'll be left unable to cook anymore, Mung is forced to take matters into his own hands and attempt to stop the test. Aired on June 11, 2009''' 30b Trouble with Truffles'''Truffles gets a new voice after Mung tells her that her old one scares customers away. However, her new voice is so relaxed and non-threatening, so Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel no longer take her seriously, get carried away, and turn into feral primitive cavemen, leaving Truffles to decide between her new voice and her old one. Aired on June 11, 2009''' 31 The Dinner Theater '''Mung's Catering Company has a mystery-themed theater show called "Who Dunit? T'was Not Me: A Victorian Romp Through The World of Barbershop Farce" in order to earn more money, but due to his stupidity, Chowder believes that the play is a series of real events and that Gazpacho will act out the play in real-life as Baron Von Bon-Bon and kill the others. Chowder is then forced to go to Gorgonzola and Ceviché's help in order to stop him. Aired on June 25, 2009''' 32a Big Ball '''While catering at a special sports event, Truffles and Mung argue about the rules of the game, resulting in the two competing in the games. Aired on July 2, 2009''' 32b The Brain Freeze '''Chowder drinks a cool drink too fast, causing him to be frozen in a block of ice; in order to get back to the kitchen, Chowder must get the help of two flenguins to get the fur coat of Flazpacho, a flammoth. Aired on July 9, 2009''' 33a The Snail Car '''Mung tries to get rid of the old car for a new car, but Chowder wants the old one back. Aired on July 16, 2009''' 33b The Lollistops '''Chowder wrecks his teeth on purpose so he can go to his dentist, who gives out delicious "lollistops". Aired on July 23, 2009''' 34a Endive's Dirty Secret '''Mung blackmails Ms. Endive with an embarrassing picture of her to gain access to her pool, and before long, everyone else begins to follow his plan. Aired on July 30, 2009''' 34b Big Food '''Mung, Chowder, and Shnitzel go on a camping trip, where Chowder attempts to prove to a stuborn Mung that the legendary Big Food exists. Aired on July 30, 2009''' 35a Paint the Town '''Fed up with Mung and everyone criticizing him for his screw-ups, Chowder paints his own world after discovering a blank-canvas dimension behind his bedroom. Aired on August 6, 2009''' 35b The Blackout '''When Chowder uses too much power in the kitchen, it causes a blackout to occur. In order to bring back the power, Chowder (along with Gorgonzola) must go to The Tower of Power. Aired on August 6, 2009''' 36a The Dice Cycle '''Chowder breaks Mung's dice cycle and blames it on Ceviche under Gazpacho's command. Aired on August 13, 2009''' 36b The Chain Recipe '''Mung '''refuses to make a chain recipe, causing him to get 100 years of bad luck. Aired on August 13, 2009 37a The Garden '''After Truffles makes the plants grow with her voice, Chowder becomes her apprentice, but a heartbroken Mung attempts to get him back. Aired on August 20, 2009''' 37b Sheboodles '''Longing for a companion, Miss Endive cooks a beefcake for a date. Unfortunately, she forgets to bake him 100% completely and, as a result, gets stuck with an ugly and undercooked beefcake named Todd with a catchphrase, "Sheboodles!" Things go worse for Endive once everyone starts to like Todd. Aired on August 20, 2009''' 38a Gazpacho Moves In Gazpacho moves into the cathering company after an argument with his mother. Aired on August 27, 2009 38b My Big Fat Stinky Wedding '''Chowder takes Kimchi to his family's home in the swamp for an arranged marriage and worries about the future of their friendship after Chowder is accused by Porridge of kidnapping Kimchi from his family. Aired on September 3, 2009''' 39a Apprentice Appreciation Day '''Mung and Miss Endive compete over who throws the best Apprentice Appreciation Day party, alienating Chowder and Panini in the process. '''Aired on September 10, 2009 39b The Grape Worm '''A parasite moves into Chowder's stomach, driving away Chowder's friends, so he attempts to remove it. Aired on September 17, 2009''' 40a A Faire to Remember '''Chowder becomes friends with a girl named Marmalade, making Panini severely jealous. Aired on September 24, 2009''' 40b Tofu Town Showdown '''Chowder discovers that Shnitzel had a previous life as a samurai bodyguard. Aired on October 8, 2009''' Trivia * Chowder and Mung are the only characters to appear in every episode of this season. Category:A to Z Category:Season Two Episodes